Time out
by ahuvati
Summary: What do Ressler, a bar of soap, Little Ray, Red and time out have in comon? If you want to know that please read...part of my Unconditional Love Universe.


**TIME OUT**

**DISCLAIMER: Well the characters aren't mine I only play with them once in a while….But my coffee and muffin are mine…lucky me….ohhh…the muffin isn't mine it's from my bro…. **

**A/N. Tell me what you think…. Know it's kinda late and all that…**

Little Ray Red Reddington considered himself a good boy. He always spoke with two words and never forgot to say please or thank you. He ate his vegetables and helped his Saba and mom when he was allowed to. He brushed his teeth and washed his hands. He also stayed in bed after his Saba had tucked him in and told him a story, his Saba did always tell the best stories.

But today he found himself sitting in the corner of the kitchen for time out while his Saba was making dinner. His Saba didn't put him in timeout unless he had done something very naughty. And today he had gained himself 15 whole minutes in timeout without a toy! He could not see his Saba but knew he was behind him and he didn't turn around to look at his Saba because that would only give him more time in timeout. He felt his hair being ruffled while he heard his Saba say:

"Ray you have only 5 minutes left and you are doing good. I'm proud of you."

This made Ray smile and feel warm his Saba would always tell him he was doing good or making him proud even if he was in timeout for doing something bad. He would apologize for being a bad boy as soon as he was allowed to talk again. He hadn't meant it to be a bad boy it had just happened even so he knew he should apologize because his mom always told him that when you had done something bad even if you hadn't meant to do it you should apologize…his thought where interrupted by the alarm going of this meant timeout was over, but he would not get up until his Saba called him.

"Ray come here my boy." Came his Saba's voice. He got up and walked over to where his Saba was sitting at the kitchen table. He climbed on his Saba's lab and his Saba lifted him onto the table so they were eye to eye.

"OK. Ray do you know why I had to put you in timeout?" His Saba's voice was deep and calm Ray liked that it made him feel warm, he could not remember his Saba shouting once….his mom had shouted a few times just as Uncle Aram, Uncle Donald (not Don as Ressler wanted) and Aunt Meera….He remembered his Saba was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Sir I do." He answered looking his Saba in the eye.

"Would you care to elaborate the main reason to me?" Ray thought his Saba always talked in a fun way and some of his friends at school told him they could not always understand his Saba because he used very big words.

"I said a word a bad word, a bad word that good boy's don't say." He nodded to himself proud of his explication he thought it was a good one. "And I'm very sorry for using it I didn't want to be a bad boy…" He told his Saba with tears in his eyes he didn't want his Saba to be mad at him.

"shhh…It's OK squirt I do know that you are a good boy and could never be mad at you. I also do forgive you, but I need to know why you used that word and where you heard it." Said his Saba hugging him.

Red hated it to see his grandson upset but he knew he had to stay firm in this moment. He hated it to put his little boy in timeout but it had to be done, Ray needed to know that he and Liz would not accept such language to be used in the house. Due that Ray had gained himself 15 minutes in timeout. And now they were discussing what had happened. He knew his boy was upset so he gave him sometime to answer. He needed to know where Ray had heard the word, he knew it had not come from him nor Lizzie and Dembe knew better than that or should at last. He felt his grandson relax and knew he would start talking any moment now.

"I heard it from Uncle Donald" Ok it was official Donald Ressler was a death man. "He said it to his phone the other day when he got mad at it so when I got mad it just came out of my mouth I still had it in my head and….Saba?"

"Yes dear boy?" He answered trying to keep all the anger he felt out of his voice while he was thinking of all the ways he could kill Ressler.

"Are you going to put Uncle Donald in timeout to?"

"No kiddo I won't… but I will have to do something about it. We can't have you repeating more bad words can we?" he asked the little boy raising an eyebrow.

"No we can't." came the small boy's replay while he was shaking his head madly.

"Ok. Now that we have cleared this out, I think we should eat."

The only replay he got was the rumble of Rays stomach causing them both to laugh…

Dinner was wonderful Ray was in a very good mood and told Red everything that had happened in the Rescue Bots that evening and how he wanted to become a policeman and that he didn't liked cats… After dinner and tucking Ray in, Red cleaned all the dishes by hand trying to erase some of his anger in a productive way. Two hours and a long conversation with Liz later Resslers live was spared, but Red was allowed to shove him a bar of soap down his troth the next time he put a feet in the house.

**A/N:Hope you liked it….please review….please….pretty please….**


End file.
